dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dodoria/Gallery
Manga ZDF(EoB).png|Dodoria with Zarbon and Frieza in the Episode of Bardock manga DodoFrZarb(EoB).png|Dodoria with Zarbon and Frieza in the Episode of Bardock manga Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' FriezaZarbonDodoriaSpaceship.png|Zarbon, Frieza and Dodoria Dodoria.Ep.044.png|Dodoria stands beside Frieza and Zarbon FriezaDodoria.Ep.047.png|Dodoria and Frieza Dodoria picks up Energy.png|Dodoria's scouter is activated by Gohan's power DodoScout2.png|Dodoria's scouter displays three power levels DodoFoundKr&Gh.png|Dodoria suspects someone might be watching Ep46cap5.JPG|Dodoria notices a faint sign of Krillin and Gohan's energy DodoScout1.png|Dodoria scans the three Namekian Warriors DodoriaDragonBallsNamek.png|Dodoria is told to eliminate the Namekians CookieDodoria.png|Dodoria thinks the three Namekian Warriors are too weak for him DodoPunches1.png|Dodoria ready to fight Ep47cap5.JPG|Dodoria's scouter is destroyed by a blast from Moori DodoEar.png|Dodoria without his scouter Dodoriahandbleeding.Ep.47.DBZ.png|Dodoria pierces his own hand out of rage DodoNoMercy.png|Dodoria is enraged at Moori DodoriaAttacksElder.png|Dodoria attacks Moori in midair Dodo1.png|Dodoria rushes at his next target MuscleDodo.png|Dodoria swings his arm in midair DodoRolls.png|Dodoria furiously rolls to the ground MadDodo.png|Dodoria is extremely furious and wants to kill the Namekian warriors DodoriasBlowEp48.png|Dodoria ruthlessly eliminates a Namekian warrior Dodoria8.PNG|Dodoria attacks DodoriaHeadBreakerEp48-01.png|Dodoria rams at his opponent head first Ep48cap5.JPG|Dodoria rubs his head after executing a Namekian DodoriaMouthWave.Ep.048.png|Dodoria fires a Mouth Energy Wave DodoriapunchesElder.png|Dodoria punches Moori directly in the face Ep48cap6.JPG|Dodoria swiftly jabs Moori in the face with his elbow Dodoria 1.PNG|Dodoria uses his disappearing tri-form technique Ep48cap7.JPG|Dodoria threatens to kill Dende GohanKickD.jpg|Dodoria kicked in the face by Gohan Dodoria head rub.jpg|Dodoria rubs his head after Gohan's interference Ep48cap3.JPG|Dodoria pursues Gohan, Krillin, and Dende while blasting at them from behind Dodoria3.PNG|Dodoria is aggravated after trying to locate Krillin, Gohan, and Dende The Hunted - Kono 2.PNG|Dodoria searches for Krillin, Gohan and Dende after getting blinded MaxBust.png|Dodoria unleashes a massive blast to eliminate Krillin, Gohan, and Dende DodoriaAfterAttack.png|Dodoria, thinking he had eliminated Krillin, Gohan and Dende Dodoria2Ep49.jpg|Dodoria after Vegeta attacked him from behind Dodoria03.jpg|Dodoria is frightened from Vegeta's increased strength Dodoria Blast.png|Dodoria relentlessly blasts at Vegeta Vegeta Overwhelms Dodoria.png|Vegeta grabs Dodoria from behind in order to prove his increased Saiyan might ID1455 SS2.jpg|Dodoria DodoriaTellingVegetaStory.png|Dodoria tells Vegeta the truth about Planet Vegeta's destruction DodorialetgobyVegeta.png|Dodoria attempts to escape after Vegeta had released him from his grip Dodoria Perishes.png|Dodoria is ruthlessly executed by Vegeta after attempting to flee ''Dragon Ball GT'' ''Dragon Ball Super'' DBSuperDodoriaGinyu.PNG|Dodoria and Frieza in a meeting with Captain Ginyu Films ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' DodoriaBardockMovieNV01.png|Dodoria in Frieza's spaceship FriezaDodoriaZarbonFatherOfGoku.png|Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria talking about the Saiyans Zarbon&Dodoria(FoG).png|Dodoria and Zarbon in Frieza's spaceship Tora Death.JPG|Dodoria uppercuts Tora Dodoria6.JPG|Dodoria on Planet Meat DragonBallZSpecial124.jpg|Dodoria DodoriaSuperMouthBlast.png|Dodoria fires a Mouth Energy Wave at Bardock Zarbon,Dodoria witness the destruction of Planet Vegeta.jpg|Dodoria witnesses the destruction of Planet Vegeta ''Episode of Bardock'' Dodoria hd 1.PNG|Dodoria in HD format in the Episode of Bardock special Dodoria zarbon hd 1.PNG|Dodoria, Frieza, and Zarbon in HD format in the Episode of Bardock special Dodoria zarbon hd 2.PNG|Dodoria and Zarbon in HD format in the Episode of Bardock special ''Broly'' Zarbon, Dodoria and Cui on Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super - Broly).png|Dodoria flying over Planet Vegeta with Zarbon and Cui in Broly Dodoria, Captain Ginyu and Recoome grin at King Vegeta bowing to Frieza.png|Dodoria grinning as King Vegeta bows before Frieza and King Cold in Broly Openings/Endings/Trailers DBHTrailer13-11.png|Dodoria in the 13th DBH promo DodoriaVsRobot2(DBH13).png|Dodoria faces the robot DodoriaVsHero1(DBH13).png|Dodoria sees the Saiyan Hero DodoriaVsHero2(DBH13).png|Dodoria prepares a punch DodoriaVsHero3(DBH13).png|Dodoria's attacks miss DodoriaVsHero4(DBH13).png|Dodoria tries to kick the Hero DodoriaScooter(DBH13).png|Dodoria DodoriaBigPunch(DBH13).png|Dodoria throws a big punch DodoriaHappyFace(DBH13).png|Dodoria hits the Hero DodoriaScared(DBH13).png|Dodoria right before being defeated beat vs dodoria 5.png|Dodoria punches Beat in the stomach Video Games Budokai Dodoria alternate.png|Dodoria's alternate outfit in Budokai Dodoria-scouter.jpg|Dodoria in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha Dodria in Dbz tenkaichi tag team.jpg|Dodoria in Tenkaichi Tag Team Dodoria1 dbz-663.png|Dodoria's character model in Raging Blast 2 MB02.jpg|Dodoria in Raging Blast 2 Dodoria Ultimate Butoden.png|Dodoria in Ultimate Butōden Dodoria XV2 Character Scan.png|Dodoria Xenoverse 2 Scan Xenoverse 2 - Dodoria considers Cooler's Battle Armors as double-crossing Frieza.jpg|Dodoria considers Cooler Force's Battle Armors of double-crossing Frieza Xenoverse 2 - Dodoria considers Cooler's Battle Armors as double-crossing Frieza 2.jpg dodoria in kakarot games.jpg|Dodoria in Kakarot Artwork DodoriaKanzenban.png|Art of Dodoria by Akira Toriyama Category:Galleries